


A Magical New Year

by Universerainbows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek Hale, Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not sure if i should put them in the ship tags, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pining, Side Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universerainbows/pseuds/Universerainbows
Summary: Stiles got pulled into a party by his best friend, Scott. Normally on New Year's Eve, he would sit at home and look at the fireworks outside, but now he's gotten into a party where he's in a corner alone. All because Scott decided to go to his love and make out instead of entertaining his friend. But it doesn't get the ending Stiles imagined in his bored mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just want to add that I got the idea on a post on Instagram, where there was a comment over a fanart about fireworks visible from Derek's loft. So the credit of the idea goes to @/callosse on Instagram
> 
> Also, for all of you who don't know what a One shot is, it's basically a short story which isn't part of a series.  
> This is my first story on here so it really sucks but I hope y'all still enjoy it :)

Stiles sighed as he turned his phone off and slipped it in his pocket. It was 23:48 on New Year's Eve and he planned to watch a movie while waiting for the countdown and the fireworks, but things went different. Scott had stormed in his room the day before, excitedly asking if he would not be so 'boring' and come to a party for once. He ignored the question at first, and asked why Scott didn't text. "Doesn't matter, are you coming or not?" Scott said, calming down a bit. Stiles smiled and nodded. "I mean, I don't see why not so, yeah sure." he added. But if he knew he was going to be abandoned by Scott for Isaac, and stand alone in a corner because everybody had a special someone, he would've rejected for sure. Although he's not the _only_ one without someone. He still wonders why Derek hadn't brought anyone, he had to admit that Derek was kind of really handsome. From all the people here, he was almost convinced Derek would bring someone, but he doesn't think about it too much.

Stiles looks through the room and sees Scott kissing with Isaac, Erica being with Boyd with a drink in her hand, Malia laughing with Kira and Lydia smiling widely at Parrish who's wearing a fond smile too. He looks further and spots Derek staring outside, a drink in his hand too. Derek then turns around and looks into Stiles' direction. Stiles smiled and Derek continued looking around. "Sourwolf." Stiles mumbles. He grabs his phone again and notices it's 23:51. "This is going to be a long night." he sighed. He opened Instagram and scrolls through the thousands of "Me at the beginning & the end of 2016" memes and pictures with 'HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR!!!' 'New year, new me!' and memes about  _that_ too. It was a minute later when he closed Instagram.  "A really long night." he sighed again and wondered why the hell he didn't stay at home. 

"Hey Stiles!" someone said, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" he responded. "Why are you alone?" Malia asks, Kira following behind her. "Look around, everyone's being in love and I don't have anyone." he answers. "Seems like Derek is also alone." Kira notices. "..yeah, so?" Stiles asks dumbfounded. "So, you should go to him and make a move, du-" Malia starts but Stiles interrupts her. "No, why? I'm perfectly fine with this lonely corner, while time is slowly ticking away." he argues. "Oh come on Stiles! Everyone knows you like him!" she whisper-screams so Derek doesn't hear her. "But he doesn't like me anyways, why ruin a friendship I have _finally_ managed to establish?" he complains. "Because you'll have to sometime, why not now?" Malia answers. Stiles sighs. "I'll see." he says. "Fine." Malia sighed. There follows a small silence.

"How late is it?" Kira asks then. Malia whips out her phone and pushes the button on the side in. "Three to midnight." she answers. "Yaaayy!" Kira says excitedly. Malia smirks as Kiras smile fades when she realises she said it a bit hard, luckily no one seems to have heard it. She looks around, scanning on any grins and further awkwardness and then turns back to us with fire red cheeks. "Well someone's excited." Malia grins and Kira attempts to glare at her, but it's ruined by the redness burning on her face. "Hey, don't be mad at me! You screamed through a loft filled with supernatural creatures." Malia mocks semi-angry. Kira rolls her eyes embarrassed. Meanwhile Stiles spots Scott coming their way, hand linked with Isaac's, from the corner of his eye and turns around to him. "Hey Stiles, why aren't you going to Derek?" he asks. "What?" Stiles asks confused. "..Don't you like him?" "Wh- Ho- But I never told you!" Stiles exclaims. "Um, well I figured because your heart skips a beat when you hear his name and stuff like that, so." Scott explains. "See?" Malia says and Stiles rolls his eyes. "Okay, I like him, but that doesn't mean I have to go to him and-" "Yeah it does Stiles." Malia interrupts him. Stiles sighs. "Stiles you have to talk to him if-" Malia wants to continue. "And what if I don't want to?" Stiles snaps. There's a few seconds of silence. "Um, sorry," Stiles says. "But I'll see when I want to talk to him, okay? It'll be alright." he says. "Okay, so that'll take forever." Malia says and Stiles glares at her. "Just please, go to him, okay?" she asks. Stiles nods giving in. They don't talk after that for a while and a tense silence falls between them.

"How long unti-" Stiles wants to ask later on but is interrupted by the TV. "The countdown has begun!" it says. "Never mind." Stiles mumbles and Kira huffs softly. Isaac wraps his arm around Scott's waist. Kira reaches out to her right and intertwines her fingers with Malia's. "Lovebirds." Stiles grins. They all look around, except for Isaac, and Kira blushes. Stiles walks over next to Malia and stares at the countdown-clock at the bottom right corner of the TV. Still 43 seconds to go. And then his eyes are suddenly focused on a smiling Derek, next to his sister Cora with her boyfriend. He doesn't realise he sighs a bit but he does feel Malia and Scott's glare and Isaac's stare. "What?" he asks. "Go to him Stiles." Malia answers. "And don't say it'll be okay because I know you want to, but I also know you won't." she adds. Stiles looks down at his at this moment more interesting shoes."He doesn't like me anyway, what's the point?"  he mumbles out, so softly he's sure no human would've heard it. 

But of course he has the luck to be surrounded by werewolves, a kitsune and a werecoyote.

"That's not tru-" Malia starts but gets interrupted by Stiles. "How do you know that so sure? Why would he like _me_?" he snaps looking up at her again. Malias eye's widened a bit and she just looks at Stiles, not saying anything. "I-I don't know, but he'd be stupid not to like you." she finally responds. Stiles huffs with a little smile. "I'm sorry," he apologises. He appreciates Malia's attempt at making him feel better about it, really, but he still doesn't think Derek would ever like him. "Hey, Stiles," Scott this time says. "I don't know about you, but I would at least talk with him. Maybe it is different than you think." he suggests. Stiles nods while staring in front of him, at nothing really. "Okay, I'll go to him, and, talk." he says after a while, his voice getting softer at the end. Scott and Malia nod. Meanwhile Isaac looks at both Malia and Scott still confused, then looks at Stiles, and back at Scott. "Is he...?" Isaac asks. "In love with Derek? Yeah." Scott answers. Stiles glares at him and looks back at the TV. 19 seconds left.

"Come on, go!" Malia says and pushes Stiles into Derek's direction. Stiles nods and feels his heart racing in his chest as he walks towards Derek, Cora suddenly walking somewhere else with her boyfriend. Step by step Stiles comes closer, his heart going faster each time until he can feel it in his throat. He throws a quick look at the TV, 17 more seconds. When he looks back, Derek has spotted him, and smiles. Stiles smiles back and feels his heart calming a bit. "H-Hey." Stiles hoarsely says once he's close to Derek. "Hi." Derek says back. 14 more seconds. "How are you doing?" Stiles asks to keep the conversation going. "Good, Cora has introduced me to her boyfriend just now." he answers. "Oh really? How was he?" Stiles asks. "He was really nice, I'm sure he'll take good care of Cora." Derek answers. Derek's fond smile catches Stiles eye and it makes Stiles smile inside too. "That's good." Stiles replies. Derek nods, still wearing his smile, and Stiles can't help but admire.

When a little silence falls, Stiles looks back at the TV again. 6 seconds left. "PEOPLE LETS COUNT DOWN!" someone screams, Stiles can't figure out who. Suddenly everyone is screaming. "FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE... HAPPY NEW YEAR!". Then everyone is talking through each other, fireworks are going crazy outside. Then most people are kissing. "Happy new year!" Derek screams through the noise to Stiles. "Thanks, to you too." Stiles screams back. People stop talking and the only noise left is the banging of the firework while everybody makes out. Except for Stiles and, Derek, of course. Stiles is looking for someone who isn't exchanging bacteria like Derek and him, but they seem to be the only ones. "Well this is awkward.." Stiles says before he can think of it. "Yeah.." Derek answers.

 Stiles then looks at Derek who's looking back.  _We wouldn't have to be the only ones not kissing_ Stiles thinks to himself.

And as if Derek can read his thoughts, Stiles hears Derek mutter _'O_ _h what the hell_ _'_ ,and before Stiles even knows what's happening, Derek swings his arm around Stiles' waist and presses their lips together. Stiles doesn't immediately react, but then ignores the sudden unexplainable action and goes with it.

The kiss is passionate, and Stiles gets a weird but pleasant feeling in his chest. Derek was cautious at first, in case Stiles wasn't okay with it, but relaxed throughout the kiss. Stiles never wanted it to end, but when someone awed they both pulled back shocked. Stiles looks back and spots a blushing Kira. "..Oops, sorry." she softly says smiling awkwardly. Stiles and Derek blush too, because the whole damn pack saw their kiss. Stiles sees Malia smirk widely and Scott genuinely smiling proud. Erica has an amused look plastered on her face while raising her eyebrow, mostly at Derek. The rest just looks really confused. And, of course, Isaac's face is just like 'I don't know what the fuck just happened but I'm going to bully you with it for the rest of your life'.

"Um." Stiles hoarsely says, making things even more awkward like always. "Fucking  _finally!_ " says Peter who, apparently, just got in without them noticing. He must've seen the kiss, and Stiles hasn't been more embarrassed in his life, and just wishes the ground swallows him up. "Hi Peter." Derek says, trying not to sound awkward although you can still hear it a bit. Peter shakes his head, with a small, smile? Stiles looks at Derek as Peters words get to him, and he realises that Derek might like him too. Just for a moment Stiles forgets everything around him and looks at Derek, but then Peter snaps him out of the peaceful moment. "What? Took you long enough." he says.

Stiles looks back at the pack again and no one says anything. It's pretty awkward and he has no idea how to escape this and talk with Derek about what the fuck just happened.

Suddenly Malia walks to them and grabs Stiles' wrist, dragging him out of the room while everyone follows them with their eyes while wondering what Malia will do. "Malia, why did you drag me out of there?" Stiles asks when they're at the bottom of the loft's staircase. "I wanted to talk to you without those idiots hearing everything." she simply replies. "I wanted to ask you something actually," she continues. She presses her lips on each other for a second, but then smiles widely as she asks her question. "Who kissed who?" she asks excitedly. "Um," Stiles starts. "..yeah? Who began the kiss?" Malia asks impatiently. Stiles is silent for a few seconds before softly answering. "D-Derek." he answered. "Derek kissed you? I knew it!" she cheers. Stiles frowns at her like she knew something he didn't, and Malia rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't start it. You didn't even go to him out of yourself, so it'd be weird if you started to randomly kiss him." she explains "Why did he actually kiss you, by the way?" she asks curious. Stiles shrugs. "I don't know, ask him." he says. Malia rolls her eyes. "He did mutter something, like, 'fuck it' or something, I don't know." he quickly adds. Malia nods. "You guys are so cute though!" she squeals. Stiles blushes and rolls his eyes. "Hey, it's true!" she defends herself. "Okay, if you say so." Stiles responds.

Suddenly Derek is there. "Um, thanks I guess, Malia." he says. Malia blushes and smiles really awkward. "I'll um, I'll leave you two alone." she says and winks at Stiles which Derek can't see. Stiles blushes a bit and turns to Derek. "Hey." the man says. "Hi." Stiles answers. "I wanted to talk to you." Derek says. "Okay." Stiles answers and he starts to worry. He's sure that Derek will say he doesn't know why he did that, and that he doesn't like Stiles like that. He keeps his hope up with the thought that he probably wouldn't have kissed him if he didn't love him, but then again Derek was,  _is_ probably drunk. He _has_  found a way to get drunk, so he probably really didn't know what he was doing. "Okay, um," Derek starts and Stiles fears the worst. "You're probably confused, about the kiss and stuff," _here it comes._ "Well, um, I didn't really, um, know what I was doing."  _Crap._ "And I understand if you don't want to see me again, but I," Derek stops and breathes in deeply before finishing his sentence. "I did mean it.".  

Stiles doesn't say anything, thinking about the words Derek just pushed his way. "Um, I'll go back agai-". "No wait!" Stiles interrupts him. Derek looks at him and raises his eyebrows, but Stiles can see sadness in his eyes. "I, I love you." Stiles says sincere. Derek is silent for a while, he didn't expect this. He didn't expect Stiles to love him back. Stiles looks down, at his shoes. "I love you too." Derek finally replies. Stiles looks up, meeting Derek's eyes and smiles. He crashes his lips into Derek's and slips his hands behind Derek's neck, clinging onto him. Derek places his hands in the small of Stiles' back and deepens the kiss. 

_This year is going to be awesome!_

 


End file.
